fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapped, But Opened! Episode 10
Wolfgang has finished telling his story... Samantha) Wolfgang...Just one thing... Wolfgang) What? Samantha) Can you explain why they got you here? Wolfgang) I was getting there... Samantha) Yeah, but you could have said how you got here and not this whole story...Well...Except... Wolfgang) Next month... Samantha) You could have let me finished... Wolfgang) I already knew it was about the wedding anyways... Samantha) Okay, Mr. Injury... Wolfgang) Oh and the nurse helping me obviously like me... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) She was trying to get me to go out with her and I didn't have a choice anyways, I mean...I'm in a wheelchair... Samantha) Really -_-''' '''Wolfgang) I told her I was getting married to someone else soon... Samantha) You know...You keep telling me all these things... Wolfgang) Yep... Samantha) And I been trying to tell you something, but every time I tried, I was interrupted... Wolfgang) Well, doesn't look like anyone can interrupt you, I mean it's only the two of us...Awake while it's dark out... Samantha) Correction...There is three of us here... Wolfgang) Your imaginary friend? Samantha) I gave that up when I was 10... Wolfgang) Wow...Didn't you two talk a lot... Samantha) Wolfgang -_-''' '''Wolfgang) Oh...Go on... Samantha) Wolfgang, you remember when I took a walk...About a month ago? Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) I went to see a doctor... Wolfgang) Wait...O_O Samantha) Looks like you got it... Wolfgang) You're pr-WHATEVER! Samantha) You can say the word... Wolfgang) I don't want to >=D Samantha) Hmm...Who's the bigger baby...Arric or You... I think it's you... Wolfgang) =O What do you mean? Arric is scared of me...Didn't you see the way he backed away from me with? Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) I mean, he jerked back...He probably would have been in the corner crying if I got closer to him XD Samantha) That would have made my day, I guess... Wolfgang) Okay...We're having all these happy times, yet I didn't say how we're going to escape... Samantha) Why don't you just get Volf to break us out... Wolfgang) Because Volf isn't with me and even if he was, he would have been too loud... Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) I have... ( Wolfgang pulls a watch out of his pocket ) Wolfgang) Dad, was so useful when he gave me this...Actually this is weird how I was the kid trapped in here when I was younger and dad saved me...That was also the first time I met Volf...And you... Samantha) ...Wait? I was here before? Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) I never... [ Samantha has a flashback ] Samantha) Come on Mommy, hurry up! Let go to the store, that Mr.K person is even going to drive us there... Samantha's Mom) I know...I'll be there soon... Blueking4ever) You better hurry up, I mean...She really wants to go... Samantha's Mom) Yeah... ( Samantha stares at Wolfgang ) ( Samantha looks away ) Samantha) MOMMY! Come on! [ Samantha's flashback ends ] ( A tear falls down Samantha's face ) Samantha) That was the last time...The last time I saw her...My mother... Wolfgang) ...Don't cry... Samantha) I'm not... Wolfgang) I probably should have not mentioned being here... Samantha) No, it's fine...How are we going to get out anyways... Wolfgang) Well...While you were dozed off, I entered the coordinates to where we are...I sent it to Nintendo and told him to get some people over her...Just... Samantha) Just what? Wolfgang) I want you to exit first...That's why... ( Wolfgang hands the watch to Samantha ) Wolfgang) When we exit, I'll go last...That way, if anything was to go wrong...You would be safe...And if I become one of Arric's little minions, I know in my heart that you'll save me... Samantha) ...I can't... Wolfgang) No...You have to... ( Wolfgang drops the watch into Samantha's hand ) Wolfgang) Okay... Samantha) I hate you sometimes, but okay... Wolfgang) I'll never hate you though... Samantha) And when do they come? Wolfgang) There will be a little message... Samantha) Okay, now can you explain how you go here? Wolfgang) I'm going to... Samantha) And don't say anything about the nurse! Wolfgang) She was ugly =/ Woops...Well anyways... Family Choice! Episode 11 Grade of Trapped, but Opened! Episode 10? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Samantha Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Volf Category:Nintendocan